Vehicles can include many decorative assemblies. Some decorative assemblies, such as badges, help to identify a model of the vehicle.
Decorative assemblies can be located in many areas of the vehicle, including exterior areas, and interior areas within a passenger compartment. Some vehicles, particularly luxury vehicles, include illuminating decorative assemblies, such as illuminating badges and illuminating trim components.